


The Magic Number

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mary Wardwell was never possessed you guys just watch the show she DIED, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sabrina is 18 AU, Sabrina/Lilith/Mary, The tags are kinda messed up rn but i'm trying to convey, Threesome - F/F/F, post part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: Mary Wardwell comes to terms with the strange feelings she's been feeling towards her favorite student as Sabrina and Lilith encourage her to join them in a little fun. (Post Part 2, Sabrina 18 au)





	The Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Wellward*, I've never talked to you but you keep vague posting nasty things about me and my friends so I figured I'd give you something to talk about.
> 
> *No one send her hate you guys. That's not what I want.

She was watching them kiss, Sabrina with her head tilted back, moaning softly against the other woman’s mouth- the woman that looked just like her. But this woman was dressed provocatively, in a way Mary herself would never dress of dressing. One of Sabrina’s slim hands reached up, tracing her fingertips down across the exposed skin that green robe left bare. As her hand reached the tie of the other woman’s robe, she fiddled with the knot. 

 

It had been a month since Mary Wardwell had woken up, a month since her strange, vivid dream had ended. She’d found herself disoriented, and oh so hungry, her memories plagued with ones that weren’t her own. There was the movie, the girl, then dark nothingness that faded into a strange bird’s eye view of Sabrina Spellman’s life, her eighteenth birthday, her spiraling descent into dark evil. 

 

Oh Sabrina, her favorite student, one she was a bit too fond of. She’d kept her feelings at bay though, Sabrina was her student after all, and merely confessed her sins to her diary. But then there was this woman.

 

The woman was her twin, her double in every way. Inexplicable replacing her, taking over her life and winning Sabrina’s affections in ways Mary never dared dream of. She was the mother of demons, the first woman, a seductress, and all that was unholy.  _ Lilith _ . Mary understood what she was long before Sabrina did, for her had the benefit of watching from on high. There were certain benefits of being dead after all. 

 

Lilith’s corruption, Mary had seen, stretched far past that of Sabrina’s mind and soul and to her body. And, much to her horror, Mary found herself jealous. Now, only a month after Mary’s resurrection- her life, a gift to Sabrina from Lilith herself- she watched as Lilith’s hands slipped beneath Sabrina’s skirt, making the young woman moan. She itched to join them- they wanted her to join them- but she was frozen to where she stood, the threshold of her own bed room. 

 

“I believe someone is feeling left out,” Lilith said, eyes flicking over to Mary, then back to Sabrina, “Your favorite teach is oh so fond of you. I should know, I read her diaries. Quite naughty ideas from such a straightlaced schoolmarm.”

 

She was teasing, that much registered in the back of Mary’s mind, but she replied with a flush of embarrassment, “You read my diary? That’s private!”

 

Lilith made a face, “You were dead!”

 

“Because of you!” Mary stepped forward, and realized it had been Lilith’s plan all along to rile her up. 

 

Sabrina slide off of Lilith’s lap but hesitated. Lilith slacked her bottom, urging her forward, “Go little witch, I know just how much you, hm, delight in that body. Hell knows I do.”

 

With slow, careful steps, Sabrina approached her. It was familiar, Sabrina’s gentle kindness, her soft smile. It was Mary’s most anticipated part of her work day. Sabrina reached out, taking one of Mary’s hands. She kissed her fingertips, then the palm of her hand, before lifting her hand so Mary cupped Sabrina’s cheek. 

 

“I like both of you,” Sabrina said, “I  _ want  _ both of you.”

 

Mary felt drawn in, leaning down to kiss Sabrina, first on the cheek, then on the mouth. Sabrina’s kiss was greedy- a kind of devouring hunger that Mary wondered had been taught by her double on her bed- but Mary let herself be kissed with all the passion Sabrina gave. 

 

Taking both hands, Sabrina lead her to the bed, where Lilith was waiting for them. Mary let herself be guided to lay down, Sabrina tucked between both women. Lilith was impatient, nibbling at Sabrina’s shoulder and taking every opportunity to strip away the flimsy nightgown she wore.  

 

Sabrina, in contrast, was gentle, sensing Mary’s trepidation or perhaps feeling it herself, laying so close to her teacher- and not the demoness who wore her face- for the first time. She left gentle kisses along Mary’s jawline as she slowly unbuttoned Mary’s maroon housecoat.

 

Lilith untied her own robe, tossing it aside with Sabrina’s night gown so they were both naked. Mary ran a hand along Sabrina’s bare arm- so close, but not close enough. Sabrina kissed Mary’s throat, moaning breathily. Mary glanced down to see that Lilith had slid two fingers into Sabrina’s slick core. Then Lilith was propping herself up, making eye contact with Mary as she licked her fingers clean of Sabrina’s juices. 

 

Recovering slightly, Sabrina finished with Mary’s buttons, pushing the housecoat off her shoulders. Mary let it drop to the floor, her body, as closely guarded as she kept it, was nothing new to either of her bed mates. 

 

Ducking her head, Sabrina kissed her way down Mary’s chest. She left wet trails between her breasts and gently sucked first at one taut nipple, then the other. Mary arched into her mouth, running her hands through Sabrina’s hair without thinking twice. 

 

Sabrina kissed lower and lower, and before Mary knew what was happening, Sabrina was between her legs, tongue sliding into Mary’s aching cunt. Mary moaned. It had been so so long since anyone had gone down on her, and Sabrina no less. Mary’s world quickly faded away until all that existed was Sabrina’s lips and tongue dipping in and out of her, the feeling of her teeth scraping against her clit and Lilith’s gentle encouragement. 

 

With a gasp and cry, Mary Wardwell’s orgasm flooded through her more intensely than any other orgasm had before. Sabrina crawled up beside her, grinning, pleased with herself and collapsed onto her back. She reached out, touching Mary’s cheek.

 

“Way that okay Ms. Wardwell?” she asked.

 

“It’s Mary now darling,” Mary whispered, “You were lovely, thank you.”

 

Lilith was smiling fondly at both of them. Then she took one of Mary’s hands and guided it between Sabrina’s spread legs. Mary took the blatant hint and began stroking her folds, moistening her fingertips before sliding three fingers into Sabrina’s yarning core.

 

Sabrina moaned, but her moan was cut short as Lilith moved to stradle her face, lowering herself until Sabrina began to lap at Lilith’s folds repeating the motions she’d performed on mary only moments before. 

 

Mary watched in fascination as Lilith rocked and sighed, enjoyed Sabrina greatly. For her part, Mary circled Sabrina's clit, building the young woman’s orgasm but never quite letting her get there. Sabrina’s hips jerked and Mary understood Lilith’s love of sexual torment. Watching Sabrina twitch and moan under Lilith’s cunt was almost enough to make Mary come again.

 

But soon Lilith hit her own breaking point, screaming something raw and guttural, but not unpleasant, as she came. Mary timed it to push Sabrina over the edge at the same time, and Sabrina herself orgasmed with a muffled cry. 

 

“You did so good,” Lilith murmured, wiping Sabrina’s mouth the the edge of the blanket and kissing her forehead as she laid down beside her again. It was an act of such tenderness, and it surprised Mary. Only Sabrina could inspire such a gentle touch from the queen of hell. 

 

Sabrina rolled towards Mary, smuggling close, tucking her head under her chin. 

 

“Love you,” she whispered, then reached back, grabbing Lilith’s hand to pull her close as well, “Love you too.”

 

Mary glanced over her to see Lilith setting in as well, her nose buried in Sabrina's hair. There was something mysterious in their attachment, something that went beyond the surface Mary had observed in her time dearly departed. And somehow, Mary had been allowed into this bond, and for that, she felt oddly blessed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooooooooo I wrote this on pain meds kinda late at night so I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.


End file.
